


Assistance

by Elycien



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elycien/pseuds/Elycien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaal'Koris tries to convince Han'Gerrel to swallow his pride and accept geth assistance for his immune system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistance

“No. Absolutely not.”

Zaal sighed. “You said you wanted to go maskless for Tali’s wedding. If you start the treatment now, you may be able to avoid the worst of the effects.”

Han’Gerrel’s arms were folded stubbornly, his head angled in a familiar obstinate expression despite the fact that Zaal couldn't see his face. Of the members of the Admiralty Board, he and Daro’Xen were the only ones never seen unmasked in public; the reasons were obvious. Even Zaal’Koris, whose still-weak immune system prevented him from unmasking for long, had accepted geth aid and put on a convincing display of health to the public. Han may have softened some of his opinions on the geth, and his relationships with both Zaal and Tali had improved for it, but there were some lines he was still not willing to cross.

At least, not yet. Zaal hadn’t yet given up on convincing him.

“I can deal with a week or two of sneezing, Koris,” Han said scornfully. “I’m not a wimp.”

“You’re sugar-coating it,” Zaal said flatly. “Yes, you will survive, but you’ll be miserable, and I don’t really feel like putting up with that.” It was true that when Han was miserable, he tended to be miserable, and it had nothing to do with empathy. Han had a way of inflicting his bad moods on everyone around him.

“Anyway, I’d rather you not drag Tali into this. I know what you’re trying to do, and it won’t work. I’m _not_ letting one of them in my suit.”

“I’m not _dragging_ her into anything. Whatever you’re thinking, this isn’t about me at all. I am merely trying to be _helpful._ ”

“Liar,” Han said, without real venom. “You know _exactly_ what you’re up to. You’ve been trying to badger me into this since the war ended--”

“This has nothing to do with politics,” Zaal said, a little indignantly. “Not this time. I genuinely think it would make Tali happy. Nothing more.” He hesitated, and then added, “And I don’t think you still hate them nearly as much as you act like you do.”

That got a reaction; although Han did his best to hide it, he’d never been as good as Zaal at concealing his emotions. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said after a minute.

“They saved your life in the Sol System, Han,” Zaal said gently. “And you have been downright civil to Shala’s partner. If you really want to know what I think…”

“...which I don’t, but you always feel the need to tell me anyway--”

“...I think you’re scared.”

Han’s head jerked up. “What? I’m not scared.”

Zaal crossed his arms in a stance that mirrored Han’s. “I think you are. Not of the geth, maybe. But you’re scared of public opinion. What people will think of you if you change your mind. What… I’ll think of you, perhaps, although that’s ridiculous. You know my thoughts on the matter already.”

Han scowled behind the mask. “I don’t care what you think of me and I never have, Koris.”

Zaal shrugged. “You can keep it private, if you like. I’m not expecting you to make a big statement over it. All I’m saying is this: the wedding will go better for you if you let the geth help you first.”

“...and that will make Tali happy,” Han muttered. “Fine! Fine. I see your point. It’s still _none of your business,_ mind you, but I’ll ask them.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Zaal smiled. “And I think they will be pleased that you went to them. Geth don’t hold grudges, Han. You’re not their enemy anymore.”


End file.
